mass effect rise of ares
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: not all reapers are created to destroy when a sovereign class reaper names Ares rebels along with his group of reapers he plans to help the organics face the reapers and he plans to start by aiding commander Shepard rated m for violence dark themes death and profanity updated weekly along with stories like kell of destruction until I can focus more on the stories. On hold for now.
1. reapers rebel

Sup guys its lighting knight wolf I'm finally back after fixing my computer I'm ready for a new mass effect story enjoy!

"is the commander on his way to Eden prime?" said the voice to one of his destroyer class reapers.

"Yes and so is sovereign just as you had Predicted our war with the rest of the reapers will be lost but knowing you Ares we are aware of your plan your forces are ready to deploy and we will all be ready to travel to the world in a hour." Said the massive destroyer class reaper to the voice.

"Excellent said the voice as a massive leg stepped out of the shadows revealing its self to be a massive sovereign class reaper named Ares then the next part of our plan will be ready I would hate to leave the rest of the reapers waiting while we end our war with the rest of the Traitors reapers including Harbinger."

Authors notes

So yeah this whole reaper civil war thing has been on my mind since I played mass effect 3 it made me go if reapers are made out of billons of species wouldn't some rebel and challenge the Programing built into their bodies makes you wonder how?

Ok so the first chapter is going to be short I sorry but my friend and I are working on a bleach story that's taking a while but it is way longer then this I'm going to be up dating constantly till next time lighting wolf out!


	2. planing for battle

Sup guys time for another chapter of rise of Ares ill make it a long chapter enjoy!

"Have you confirmed the location of sovereign and his forces yet?" asked Ares too one of the destroyer class reapers who made up his fleet along with the geth drop ships, cruisers and dreadnoughts which made up half of the fleet.

"yes and so is the human ship the Normandy I am unware of what the humans are looking for and I'm unaware if they know why he is there what is our next move the destroyer asked Ares as the fleet hovered over the planet silently waiting for the sovereign class reaper to speak.

" Deploy our forces near the beacon sight and prepare a blockade of the planet we can't allow sovereign to escape tell our geth, krogan asari human and turian forces not to damage the beacon and to contact me as soon as they recover it." Boomed the massive reaper as several hatches on his "body" slid open and fired reaper drop pods along with the intruder and devastation class reapers did the same. The geth drop ships carried the rest of Ares army down to the planet along with the reaper transports.

"Soon" boomed Ares " your forces will be crushed and your plan tore apart me and the others have defied the reaper fleet when we rebelled and we will break the cycle even if it kills us."

Authors notes

So I decided to make shorter chapters for this story along with serveral in the middle type chapters I hope u can forgive me but I have other story's to write as well till next time lighting Knight wolf out


	3. deploy the army

Sup guys time for another chapter of rise of Ares enjoy!

The first wave of reaper troops Ares had sent had landed the husks and marauders spilt out of the drop pods and troop transports like maggots out of a trash can Krogan and geth troopers soon joined them as Are's other forces swarmed towards the beacon the other part of his army spilt off to engage the Geth and Saren.

Several marauders took cover behind a burned out railing and fired their phaetons at the geth troopers and managed to destroy several before the flashlight headed machines responded the reaper forces responded by summoning more troops in the form of their own geth and several krogan who fired their guns in union at the geth which slowly retreated towards Sovereign.

In orbit

"Ares the geth are retreating towards sovereign should we pursue" came one of the comm link calls to the massive reaper as he watched the advancement of his troops by way of a tactual map built into his body.

"No divert more of our forces towards the beacon I want it Secured before sovereign finds it but direct our reinforcements towards the citizens it is our duty to protect the innocent I'm sending more husks down direct them towards the geth and secure that beacon for me!" boomed the massive sovereign class reaper as he launched more drop pods from his body he also sent a wireless signal to his troop transports which the reaper controlled several reaper transports with his mind and directed them towards the beacons location.

Satisfied with how the battle was going for his forces the massive reaper turned his attention back to overseeing the battle and summoned the map once more as the geth warships and other reapers drifted blockading the planet the massive reaper turned his head back.

" Soon thought the reaper u and the others will perish Sovereign and the rest of the reapers will join you the cycle will be broken and I will be there to see it shatter the sovereign class reaper thought as the map blinked showing his drop pods impacting and more husks and marauders spilled out all rushing towards the geth while the rest of the army advanced towards the beacon and where Saren and Shepard would soon be.

Author's notes

Phew it took me a while to make this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it see you guys soon lighting wolf out!


	4. winter gun land

Another chapter of rise of Ares enjoy!

Another squad of geth died as more krogan and marauders swarmed ahead there was 50 marauders and 10 krogan all of which were looking for the beacon which Ares had traced to the middle of the plain ( btw this is right after Shepard has used the beacon and I cut out a part where Shepard speaks to Ares the last 20 geth soldiers guarding the beacon were destroyed in a hail of gun fire while the krogan commander contacted Ares.

"Ares we have the beacon secured" "excellent gather the beacon, retrieve its data and return to your transport we will be leaving in a few minutes we need to beat sovereign to Novara."

The krogan turned to the others and nodded as several collected the vision of the beacon while several others picked up the device and carried it to a waiting reaper transport which also picked up the troops and within seconds flew off the rejoin the fleet of geth and other reaper transports leaving the planet.

One hour later

Ares looked over yet another massive map as his destroyer class reapers looked at him for instructions while the geth fleet hovered nearby. Finally the massive sovereign class reaper spoke

" I calculate that sovereign and his second in command 'Saren' deployed a quarter of his troops along with their officer to a research facility hidden in the mountains my scans place it near 400 geth and 200 krogan down there. Deploy our troops on one of the mountain paths and lay siege to that research center." With a whirr the geth and reaper transports began to descend down towards the snow covered planet as Ares and several devastor class reapers began launching drop pods towards the building.

And Ares himself began to descend into the sky of the planet along with several geth dreadnoughts escorting the massive reaper.

" I will not be denied sovereign the reapers were meant to defend species not bring around its devotion." Thought Ares as he floated in the sky above the mountains and began to oversee his ground forces.

So Ares is making his move and sovereign might have a problem

Till next time lighting wolf out!


	5. snow down

Final chapter of rise of Ares today enjoy!

Shepard shot another geth and stepped over it only to look up in time to see Ares blast a geth drop ship out of the sky along with deploying more drop pods as he and the other geth hung in the air above the building several drop pods were launched as the commander tali and wrex marched towards the building tali spoke up" so that massive ship is Ares? Hes a reaper? keelah at least he and his forces are on our side." Shepard nodded " c'mon" he said as the team climbed towards the building.

Mean while

" NO THIS CANT BE HOW DID THEY TRACK US HERE!?" roared a pissed off matriarch benezia as she watched geth and krogan along with several groups of marauders and cannibals storm in killing her geth and krogan troops and she watched as Shepard marched past them with his team to the lift as several squads of krogan and marauders did the same.

" fine if it's a fight you want then it's a fight your get as the asari commados around her readied weapons she failed to notice that brutes and geth armorers and cossi were caving in the rooms housing her troops with there powers.

If you are so keen on dying so be it fool thought Ares as the massive reaper had wirelessly extracted the info from the computer. The massive reaper prepared to leave after it spoke to Shepard.

The battle will be over soon.

Authors notes

Sorry for the errors guys ill fix it when I have the chance but im working on other story's and all that night guys lighting wolf out!


	6. out of steam and battle plans

time for another chapter of rise of Ares

" So never thought this would be happening." Said Shepard as a platoon of krogan and geth followed be a small swarm of husks and marauders marched past the squad and stg members as geth and reaper drop ships touched down o the beach dropping off reinforcements from Are's vast army sounds of gunfire could be heard coming from near the base as Ares forces were battling sovereign's .

Soon thought Ares Saren will fall

Author's notes

Sorry guys im out of steam for this story right now I need ideas and inspiration please help me loyal readers I need your help till next time lighting wolf out !


End file.
